The present invention relates to a socket device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a socket device which can receive a plurality of plugs stably.
A conventional socket device has two copper plates for contacting with two blades of a plug directly. When the user kicks the plug, the blades of the plug will be disengaged from the copper plates easily. Furthermore, the structure of the conventional socket device is very complex so that the cost of manufacture is expensive.